Dark Days
by DBDmaximus
Summary: After defeating egg man for the 4th time that month sonic is left with nothing to do, until tails gets a strange chaos reading and so this new adventure begins
1. Chapter 1

disclaimer,i do not own any of the charecters in this story all charecters are property of the Sega corporation,thank you.

"Man im bored" thought sonic as he lay on his hammock next to his house,"Kinda wished Eggface would attack or something to happen!" he thought. As if on cue Amy rose , a good friend of sonics's, came running around the corner."SOONIC!" she yelled as she ran toword him,Sonic was immediatly on his feet "Whats wrong Amy? Is It Eggman?" he asked a little hopefully."What? no" she said " All i needed was to tell you is that Tails was wanting all of us to meet him at his workshop." she said. "uggh" sighed Sonic " Well i guess there's no saying its NOT Eggman but fine, i will humor him , come on i will give you a lift"he said ass he whisked her up in his arms and dashed away.

(At Tails workshop)

"So why did you need to see us tails?" asked knuckles, a 5 foot tall muscular echidna, "we need to wait for Amy to come back with Sonic". Off in the distance the heard a _whoosh_ and it was coming up fast . "Looks like you won't have to wait long knuckles" said tails, the sound stopped and in walked sonic followed by a shooken up amy "you all right amy ?" asked Sticks " Im fine " said the pink hedgehog " just a little frazzled". " So whats up tails?" asked sonic , kinda annoyed that tails had ruind his full day of nothing. "well sonic i asked you all to come here because my instruments picked up a burst of strange energy on the other side of the island last knight " said tails " i wanted to hear everyones opinon before we went to check it out". "I dnt know about this tails, i mean what if its some horrible brain sucking parisite from space, come to enslave us and take the planet for its natural reasources... just saying" sticks said."oooo kay? i don't agree with all of that but sticks has a point this could be a dangorus mission" said amy while thinking deeply, _I gotta bad feeling about this whole thing she thought. "_ thats true Amy,Soni what do you think ?". sonic was sitting on the edge of a table eating a chili dog"hmmm?' he mumbled with his mouth full then he swallowed and said "im in lets go i've been dying to som action around here , its been so dull the past few days". "Alright i guess get ready to leave everbody, we will be out of here in a few minutes" said tails. As Amy stood up she thought she saw sonic s fur was a little bit darker than a few minutes ago then she looked again and it was normal blue "must have been my imagination" said Amy and left to get ready to depart, little did she know she had seen correctly.

end of chapter 1

hope you all enjoyed send me your feed back on the story so far and the first 2 people to send some feed back will be in the next chapter as a cameo appearence


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**

 **hello sorry i have not updated for awhile, College is murder , anyway special shout out to SOLoking and enjoy chapter 2**

Sonic and the others had just left Tails' workshop. Knuckles, Amy ,Tails,And Sticks rode in Tails' airplane the Tornado ,while Sonic ran on the ground, the blue hedgehog rarely enjoyed being off the ground.

"Sonic?" Tails' voice almost gave the hedgehog a heart attack, slightly annoyed Sonic pushed a botton on his communicator and said " yeah , what do you need?"."The Tornado is going to slow" he said "how about you run to the site and scout it out? dont worry,we will catch up"  
"ok will do, see you in a bit" siad sonic as he sprinted of to th site.

(later)

Sonic came to a screeching halt in the door way of a old, worn down temple."Hmm"grunted Sonic "This is the place, but according to Tails there was a burst of Chaos energy, but there is no residue on the ground or in the air" Sonic carefully walked into the temple , looking around for any clue of why he was here.

"sonic"

Sonic whipped his head around to look behind him almost jumping out of his skin "What was that?" he asked himself. He waited a few seconds and ,after finally deciding it was the wind, continued.

(outside the temple)

Tails, Knuckles,Amy,And Sticks walked through the door way of the temple." I wonder where Sonic is" said Amy ,"Well , seeing as his foot prints are on the floor, id have to say he is probably inside the temple" said Tails " But just to be sure Im gonna call him on the communicator".'"Sonic come in, sonic do you read?, this is Tails over"... "Hey Tails i read you im inside the temple, and It looks clear except for this weird pedastal in the middle of the room with a glowing dark Chaos emerald".

"A CHAOS EMERALD?" Tails,Knuckles,Amy, And Sticks all said at once " This is a huge find! Sonic yo have to get that emerald back here right now!" said Tails. While they were talking amy had wonderd over to one of the walls that had paintings on the, on stuck out above the others it showed people bowing down before a pedastal with a black gem on top. The next painting showed someone holding the gem and looking as though they were in extreme pain, the next one was the worst, it showed the person holding the gem with glowing white eyes and midnight black skin.

"Hey Tails?" Amy said"I dont think we should have sonic grab the-" suddenly there was a blood curdling scream mixed with demonic laughter.

 **hope you enjoyed chapter 2, the next chapter will hopefully be out sometime this week bye bye!**


End file.
